The Evaluation Shared Resource (ESR) consists of units in Field Services and Quality Control, Database Management and Statistics, and Cost Analysis. Its purpose is to provide an efficient, centralized service facility for scientific and technical support to program project (P01) investigators. These units will provide the following services: The Field Services and Quality Control Unit assists investigators with sampling, conducts pre- and pilot tests, manages interviewer staff, edits and codes data collection instruments, and prepares project field documentation files. The Database Management and Statistics Unit works with investigators and staff to provide data entry, systems analysis, programming, database management, and archiving support, supports data analysis programs, and provides statistical support to developmental research initiatives. The Cost Analysis Unit works with investigators to evaluate the costs of competing research design strategies, develops cost functions and data collection procedures, and evaluates cost-effectiveness of promising interventions. The ESR provides a structure for efficient administration and a cohesive approach to the entire range of services that the proposed research requires, and maximizes the benefit of shared experience to current and future research projects.